


and when we go crashing down [we come back every time]

by leothequeenn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Harry, Hagrid adopted Harry btw because hell yeah, Harriett Potter, Kisses, Long drives, Modern AU, artist!Ron????? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I say, "I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl." He says, "What you've heard is true but I can't stop thinking about you," and I... I said, "I've been there, too, a few times."<br/>or<br/>Harry confronts Ron because of his interest with a few other girls but they always seem to end up together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when we go crashing down [we come back every time]

**Author's Note:**

> i am starting to get on board with Harriett Potter, the girl who lived. also i'm getting into Ron/Harry which is really bad because i'm straying away from my tom riddle/harry potter ship. but oh well, welcome to hell with plenty of ships ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ BUT COULD YOU IMAGINE HARRIETT AHHH  
> yes I listened to Style by Taylor Swift when writing this.

Harriett's really only had a few bad things happen to her.

First, it was living with the Dursleys, her stupid abusive uncle and his family. Well, scratch that -- the first thing was that her parents were murdered in front of her whenever she was just a baby -- _then_ it was living the Dursleys because that was the only thing that she could remember besides the gunshot that still rang in her ears and the feeling of the knife the murderer had slashed in her skin on her forehead whenever she tossed and turned in bed. But it had gotten better once she was released from that hell-hole into another hell-hole (orphanages were the worst) and then finally she was being brought home to a tall, bearded man who showed up to adopt her with a cake and everything. She didn't know how he knew about her, but apparently most of the town was talking about it and this man, Rubeus Hagrid, had adopted her whenever she turned eleven years old.

She had lived an easier life after that, going to some boarding school and meeting who she could call her two best friends, which she never really had whenever she was with the Dursleys. She had grown with them, until they graduated and went off on their own, making their marks in the world. Hermione Granger went off to be a historian since she was bloody brilliant, and Ron Weasley, well, from what she knew he was still trying to sell his paintings that he makes at three in the morning.

Harriett didn't know what she wanted to do yet, but she still figured she had time to figure it out. She was nineteen for God's sake, still in her first year of university and she could figure it out all in time, maybe something with science. She had gone to the same university as her friend Ron, since the university included both the sciences and arts, which, now that she thought about it had been the _worst_ idea she could possibly come up with. Not because she didn't want to spend time with Ron, but it was because she kept spending time with Ron.

The third thing that was the worst was Ron's stupid idea to go around driving around at midnight while they were off-campus, just because they could. She woke up to the sound of the door of her apartment opening and someone sitting down on her bed, like he had done that a lot of times which, now that she thought about it, he had. Ever since Uni started it had been like that, they would study with each other in their apartments and sometimes she would let it get out of control but that would only be because of it being so late. Lately it had gotten to be the same thing over and over, just without the studying and Harriett didn't seem to mind it that much. She just simply minded when he would return back to normal the next day, flirting with other girls around campus and in classes like he hadn't said _I love you, God, I love you_ the night before.

Harriett woke up to the familiar redhead sitting down next to her, who she could see clearly even if she didn't have her glasses on _and_ it were dark in the room. "What are you doing here?" she asked, grabbing for her glasses that were on her nightstand and put them on. "A simple text would've worked, you know. Instead of you comin' in here at, what time is it?"

"Midnight," Ron answered, watching Harriett run a hand through her messy, bedhead hair. "Let's go driving, yeah?"

Knowing that the redhead wouldn't take "it's midnight," as an excuse not to, the girl just got up and pulled on some shorts and slipped a hoodie (was that his? It was too big to be hers) over her head, knocking her glasses askew. Ron walked forward, fixing her glasses for her before she could. "Tell me again, why are we driving in the middle of the night?"

Ron was strangely close to her, giving him a lopsided smile and a tiny shrug. "Why not?"

"Just doesn't seem like the sorta thing you'd do."

"I've driven you around at midnight before," Ron said defensively, almost like he was hurt that she would say something like that to him. "There have been plenty of late night drives. Why are you not excited about this one?"

Harriett shrugged for a moment before folding her arms over her chest. Yep, the hoodie is definitely Ron's. The edges are frayed and there's strange designs and markings painted on the sleeves in marker. That was typical to see on some of the boy's clothes. What was it doing there, though? She hadn't seen Ron in a while since they were busy with their finals before holiday break. She glanced up at the redhead to see that he had asked her a question, one she hadn't answered. "Because normally you warn me with a text, or something, so that I can at least look somewhat decent."

"You sound just like my ex," Ron muttered under his breath and honestly, Harriett didn't want to know what ex he was referring to. She figured he had assumed Hermione -- who he had dated before they both went off to college, Hermione going off to Washington DC for a trip before settling down somewhere by the Smithsonian museum -- but normally Hermione didn't really _care_ about how she looked whenever they went off on random drives whenever they were still the trio or whenever it was just her and Ron. So who he was referring to didn't make Harriett necessarily feel better about the situation, but that was because maybe she was a bit frustrated. He was comparing her to one of his exes? Ouch. But, of course whenever the redhead finally figured out what he had said hadn't been the _best_ , which took a little longer than Harriett thought it would, he tried to save himself by going, "you don't need to look 'somewhat decent' whenever we go and drive at midnight. You already look decent."

A pause fell in between them and Harriett's glare got worse, because she only looked decent? How often did she look decent? She sure as hell didn't think she looked _just_ _decent_ whenever she would spread her legs for him.

"I mean, you don't, you're beautiful, um, Harry. Just." He haltered, cutting up his sentences a bit as he sat back down on her bed. "Just forget I said you look decent, because you look more than decent, I just don't know why you would dress up for a midnight drive."

Harriett decided not to let that part get to her, the whole decent thing, because she was damn more than that. Instead, she sat down beside him and shrugged a shoulder. "I just wanted to wear that red lip classic thing that you like." She had found out once while they were hanging out together, because then she had gone out and bought two sticks of red lipstick the morning after just because she knew he'd like it. And yeah, maybe she did like knowing what Ron liked because she wanted him to like her, but he was just so _dense_ it wasn't shocking that it took them until the first year of university for them to have sex. It also wasn't surprising, but a bit like torture, for Ron to go and just assume that even though they were having sex, it didn't mean anything to her and he would still go around and flirt with a girl, like that girl Lavender Brown who was in his art class.

Ron just shrugged, leaning up against her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Harry, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to get dressed up for a drive. Come on, let's go." And with that, Harriett is left to follow him, her fingers entwining with his.

* * *

 

The car ride wasn't as much fun as Harriett thought it would be, but she was with Ron, her best friend, her _whatever he is_ , and so that didn't matter if there wasn't anything fun going on and so even though it was a bit boring, and they did run out of things to talk about, she was still kinda having fun. That was, until, well, she brought up the fact that she hadn't seen him in a while, even if she knew it was because of the finals they had before holiday vacation. Ron was taking her home, she knew the familiar route to her apartment, but she didn't say much about it even if she wanted him to keep driving. He was probably tired anyway, and from what she expected, he would be sleeping there tonight.

"But now you can see me, whenever you want." Ron said, turning to face her for a second before turning back to the road. It almost sounded like a promise, was he promising something to her? Harriett said nothing after that, just let the other entwine their fingers together, and whenever he parked the car in the parking lot and turned the engine off, she started to shiver even with him nearby her. "Come on, let's go inside,"

"No, we're just going to stay outside in the cold, December air." Harriett said before she could stop herself, and damn, she should really stop hanging out so much with that Draco Malfoy kid. She looked over at Ron, who gave her a strange look before laughing a bit, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Harriett got out too, following suit and catching up to him while he waited for her. He locked the car before they walked up to the door, and she could feel him grabbing for her hand again, and she should really tell him to leave because she _knew_ where the whole thing was going to go but she didn't tell him to leave.

In fact, she did the opposite and took him up to her apartment floor, their hands still together, but something had been bugging her. There was something different, something he wasn't telling her and she felt like it had something to do with the fact that she had heard that Lavender and him had been out and about during the past few days. Her friend Luna Lovegood had told her, even if the blond wasn't really into gossip. She was sure the other didn't mean for it to be gossip, anyway, she was just probably stating something that came to her mind and it just happened to be that he and that other girl were hanging around each other.

Harriett, once inside the safety of her apartment, even with the redhead close by, turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "So. You and Lavender." She stated while he was taking off his coat after turning on a light in the hallway.

The redhead paused, kept his eyes on hers and shuffled his feet a bit, probably kicking an invisible rock like he always did whenever he was nervous. "I mean, it's true," he said, "and I tried, I really tried to get you out of my head, but I just... can't stop thinking about you." She hadn't ever expected him to say that about her, because even though it just didn't feel okay, she was relieved that he finally admitted that out loud.

"I've been there, too, a few times." Okay, maybe more than a few times, she had thought about him for a while, and she had tried becoming more than friends with that Draco Malfoy kid but it just didn't work, she wouldn't ever go through with it because she just liked him. Even dating his sister was hard because she really just only liked _him_. "And I hate how you flirt around with other girls, especially like the night before didn't mean anything." Oh, now she was admitting some feelings. Great. That was never really a good idea, because the last time she admitted some feelings with Ron, they had ended up in a fight. Not a very pleasant fight either. "And I hate it."

Ron mumbled something small, something like a "'m sorry," and Harriett stepped forward, tilting her head a bit. "I won't do it again. I love you, Harry. I just didn't know you hated whenever I did that, but I guess I should've figured..."

"You didn't think I hated it whenever you were flirting with other girls in front of my face?" He opened his mouth to say something, but Harriett had already beat him to it. " _God_ , Ron, you're so dense."

The redhead stayed quiet, just nodding his head and looking at her, sheepishly placing his hands in his pockets. "'m sorry," he repeated, almost about to say goodnight and turn away whenever she stepped forward, tugging on his hand.

She placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away, a smile on her lips, and spinning on her heel, walking toward her bedroom. Ron just followed after her, giving her a quick kiss whenever they walked into the room, before she eventually climbed in bed and slid underneath the covers.

Harriett didn't expect for Ron to slip his pants off and climb in with her, and sleep with her, but hey. She didn't mind it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, quickly falling asleep and Harriett just stared off into space before falling asleep too.

Maybe his midnight drive wasn't a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this is so bad omg


End file.
